A Place Called Home
by Maaya-chan
Summary: Sakura was thrown in the world of confusion, all alone. Will she ever remember her past identity?


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and any of the characters used.  
  
Author's Note: Hey~ This is my first fic on ff.net so I hope you'll enjoy it! ^__^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...............................where do I belong?  
  
.  
  
...........................................................home?  
  
.  
  
.............where is that?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She slowly opened her dull emerald eyes. A light shone on her delicate face, her smooth white skin, perfect slender nose, and petite mouth. She squinted and raised a hand to shield her face from the glaring light.  
  
"Doctor! She has awaken!" cried a woman. She heard several clacking sound of heels approaching her. Slowly, two faces appeared in her view; a man with furrowed eyebrows and a woman biting her lips. They both bared worried expressions.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the woman asked softly.  
  
The girl lifted her head and whispered, "Where am I? Who are you?" The woman glanced at the man and shook her head.  
  
"Sweet child, you've been in a coma for three months. You've just woken up," the woman replied. The girl turned her head slowly to observe her surroundings. She then glanced at herself, .hooked up to many wires, lying in a bed with clean, white sheets.  
  
"You're in a hospital, dear. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A bit dizzy," she responded, resting her clammy hand on her forehead.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" the man asked.  
  
"R-Remember? Remember what?"   
  
He wrinkled his forehead as he checked her hospital data. "This doesn't look good," he  
  
stated.   
  
"Do you remember?" the woman asked again, "Do you remember who you are?"  
  
Who? The word echoed in her head. Who are you?  
  
Sakura? Is that me?  
  
Finally, she murmured, "Sa....Sakura,"  
  
"Alright, so your name is Sakura. According to our data, you are 15 years of age. Do you remember anything else?" she asked.  
  
Sakura's mind was blank.  
  
"No," Sakura mumbled. The woman in white shook her head once again and said, "You rest now, Sakura," The two then walked out of the room.  
  
Outside.....  
  
Two figures under a forest green umbrella stood outside of a large white building.  
  
"This is your home now, Sakura. You are going to live here with other children who will love to be your friend," pointed the woman from the room.  
  
"But.....but I thought you were my friend?" the girl said gloomily  
  
The woman's smile faded. "Sakura, I wish you could stay with me, but you can't stay in the hospital. You need to make friends and live amongst other children," she spoke.  
  
They walked into building and closed the umbrella. The lady walked to the office with Sakura and introduced to the staff at the orphanage.   
  
"I transferred the application and forms last week, so everything should be set," the lady stated.  
  
The staff thanked the lady and she sped away.  
  
"Please! Don't leave me here!" Sakura screamed. She tried to run towards her friend but a hand held her shoulder tightly.  
  
"From now on, you will live here, Sakura," one of the staff explained.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura! You'll make lots of friends!" another chimed.  
  
In the bedroom........  
  
She sat on her bed in the room where other orphans slept. Sakura looked around and observed the other children.  
  
A girl with dark brown hair, around 12 walked up to her and asked, "Where are you from?"  
  
Where? She didn't know.  
  
"She's probably retarded, ya know. She can't speak," a boy with light blonde hair said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, probably," the girl muttered.  
  
All the children in the room stared at her and avoided her the whole day. It was as if they were scared that she had some kind of disease.  
  
Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, ready to spill.   
  
I'm all alone........nobody loves me.........I don't belong here............not anywhere.....  
  
*  
  
The lonely girl remained at the orphanage for 6 months, and not a word came our of her mouth. The staff eventually thought she was mentally handicapped, and did not want to look after her. She was sent to the Hong Kong orphanage with another nurse.   
  
On the place......  
  
She peered absentmindedly out of the thick plane window.   
  
Home...where is that? How is it that everyone has one and I don't? Everyone belongs somewhere..........then where do I?   
  
The orphanage in Hong Kong was just like in Japan. Sakura kept her lips sealed the whole time she was there. The other children did not seem to mind, and did not bother her. She attended lessons at the orphanage but yet she remained by herself.  
  
On a beautiful morning, a tall elegant woman with jet black hair walked into the orphanage office. "Good morning. I would like to adopt a young girl at around 15 to serve as a maid for my family.  
  
The secretary nodded and phoned the supervisor down at the girls' dorm.  
  
"Please send a group of obedient, polite girls at around 16 to the office for adoption,"   
  
A moment later, a group of girls from 14-15 arrived. Amongst them was Sakura. When the young girl arrived, she was astonished at the woman that stood tall and elegant in the center of the office. She had hair as dark as the night sky and milky white skin. When she stared at her, she seemed to be able to read her.  
  
The woman walked forward and eyed each girl closely. When she stood infront of Sakura, she gulped.  
  
'What is your name, child?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura, Ma'am. I'm very quiet and I'm good with chores. I am the top student in my class," she replied proudly.  
  
"Very well, child. You may return with me," the woman announced.  
  
Outside.......  
  
They walked out together and the lady led her to a car. Inside, a boy of age 16 with messy brown hair and hard amber eyes glared at her.  
  
"This is my son, Syaoran Li. You may address him Master Li."  
  
'Yes, miss," Sakura stuttered.  
  
"You may also call me Yelan," 


End file.
